Afraid of What?
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: All this time...She was afraid of telling him but...In the end there was just nothing to be afraid of.


**Welp! February has started and I'm drowning in schoolwork.**

 **I had many MANY second thoughts about this, _but!_ I wanted to try write some love stories for February. I mean, I may not be named after Valentine's Day but my name is LITERALLY mirrors it in my native language!**

 **So why the hell not?!**

 **Okay, so I'm going to try to write about love. But that's the keyword, I'm going to _try._**

 **So, yeah.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

This wasn't happening.

This _couldn't_ be happening!

Madoka just wanted to disappear...

.

.

.

Is incredible how one of the things that matters the most in your life can collapse before your eyes in a span of five seconds.

Well, now that you are here. You might as well get some context...

* * *

 _Gingka and Kenta were battling at Beypark while Madoka observed as she recollected data._

 _It was just like any other day._

 _I mean, the only thing that kinda broke away from their routine was that Madoka was being accompanied by Yu and Tithi, who were waiting for their turn to battle Gingka and Kenta._

 _It was all fine, They were all paying attention to their friends battling. There was nothing out of the ordinary._

 _..._

 _That was at least until Tithi asked her._

 _"Madoka, when are you going to kiss Gingkie?"-_

 _The young mechanic could swear she was just struck by lightning._

 _She froze._

 _There was nothing she could think to say._

 _Well, except for:_

 _"W-wha...What?"-The girl couldn't help but stutter._

 _Is no secret, at least between most of her friends, that she likes Gingka. And yes: Benkei, King, Masamune, sometimes Kenta, and even Yuki are known to tease her about it. But there is something they at least have._

 _And that's: Discretion._

 _They at least have the decency to tease her about it whenever Gingka is not near them!_

 _And Tithi...He is an great kid, he is pure and good but...Maybe too naïve for his own good._

 _And Yu might be good as well, but he has an evil side. The green-eyed kid snorted the moment Tithi made that question._

 _Oh God, she was going to have a hard time._

 _"Yeah, Madoka."-Yu laughed with a little bit of cynicism.-"When are Gingkie and you gonna kiss?"-_

 _"You hush!"-She yelled/whispered at him. Then she turned to the pink-haired boy.-"And Tithi...We aren't going to kiss. Not now, not anytime soon."-_

 _"Huh? Why not?"-Tithi tilted his head. His lilac eyes reflected confusion...The pure kind of confusion._

 _Gosh, the little kid had no ill intentions, but...If he just knew how uncomfortable she was feeling._

 _"B-because...Uh.."-Madoka had to look away in order to answer.-"Because we are friends..."-_

 _"That's not true."-Tithi pointed out.-"Friends care about each other, but you love Gingkie."-_

 _..._

 _That word..._

 _He said...That word..._

 _Madoka wanted to run away right now._

 _"...Why do you care about this anyway?!"-This time she asked out loud, but still kept her voice a little bit low._

 _"Because I was watching a movie with Chris yesterday, and in that movie there was a girl who was an inventor! Just like you! And-"-_

 _"Tithi, I'm a mechanic, not an inventor."-Madoka interrupted him._

 _"Same thing! Then she-"-_

 _"Is not."-She insisted.-"There's a difference."-_

 _"But she still was a lot like you!"-Tithi also insisted on his argument.-"And the girl started going in adventures with a knight! A-and in the end they kissed!"-_

 _Madoka is not sure if this is too cute or too weird._

 _Yu is just waiting for Tithi to drop another bomb and to laugh at it._

 _"That's...Great?"-The girl with blue eyes tried to smile.-"But what does that have to do with-"-_

 _"That they were just like you and Gingkie!"-Tithi argued before she could finish her sentence. He looked really worried about this.-"And Chris said that you two have been holding back your feelings for too long! Like the couple from the movie! And he said you must be hurting! I don't want you to suffer, so you and Gingkie must kiss! The boy and girl from the movie kissed and were happy!"-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _What?_

 _'Chris, you unbelievable bastard! I would expect this from King or Benkei, but never from you!'-Madoka practically yelled inside her head._

 _"Well, Can't argue with that. Right, Madoka?"-Yu asked with sarcasm._

 _Madoka gave him a very dangerous glance. If he hadn't been having so much fun, he would be scared right now._

 _"Tithi...Please, this is..."-Heck she didn't knew what to do in this situation.-"This is not like that movie you saw and...Look, Chris might have just been joking about this issue. Gingka and I are fine, because we are just friends."-_

 _"But you want to be more than just friends, Madoka! You love him!"-Tithi insisted._

 _'Please, stop using that word! That's too much!'-The voice inside Madoka's head screamed in panic._

 _"Finally someone says it!"-Yu laughed._

 _"Yu! Seriously, stay out of this!"-The young girl yelled as she blushed even harder.-"And Tithi! Please stop it! Gingka and I are fine! There is nothing to talk about!"-She whispered with desperation._

 _That's not true! You need to kiss him!"-_

 _"I don't! Nobody needs to kiss anyone!"-_

 _"But you love-"-_

 _'Stop. Saying. That!'-_

 _"So what if I'm love with Gingka?!"-_

 _*Cling*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pegasus fell on the ground...Sagittarius had won..._

 _Madoka ran away from there._

* * *

She couldn't stop shaking.

Why?! Why did this had to happen?!

Madoka is just a normal girl, she is allowed to have crushes. But she wasn't planning on tell him any time soon!

Gingka was her best friend and...He definitely didn't liked her that way, if he did then she would have noticed.

Now he knows about it...Gosh, he must feel so creeped out by her! He is for sure going to ask her to break their friendship as soon as they get to see each other again.

God. Madoka couldn't handle this!

She couldn't even handle the thought of it!

It felt so bad!

"H-hey...Are you okay?"-

Madoka stopped her hard breathing, but didn't looked up.

She just shook her head.

Why lie to him?

She is not fine.

"...Mind if I sit?"-

The young mechanic just shrugged, then she felt how he sat right beside her on the grass.

"...Do you want to talk about it?"-

'For what? So you can make fun of me for falling in love with someone completely out of my league?'-She thought, but wouldn't dare to say it out loud.

So, she just ended up shrugging again.

Madoka shut her eyes even harder after that, she was just waiting for it. Either Gingka will freak out and tell her how there's no way for someone to like her in that way.

Or.

Maybe he will tried to turn her feelings down as nicely as possible, and try to move on from this by pretending it never happened.

Whatever, she brought this upon herself.

Madoka could just hope that he would do it quickly, maybe that way it will hurt less.

Why isn't he saying anything?

Does she has to literally ask him to break her heart?!

"M-madoka, I-I..."-

Oh boy...

Here it comes...

"I...I kinda...Uh..."-

Great, he's trying to be nice. What an idiot.

Why does he has to be so nice and adorable all the time?!

"I...Kinda knew this whole time...S-sorry."-

 _Wait._

What?

Madoka looked up and turned her gaze at him. Gingka looked so nervous and serious at the same time, he wasn't kidding.

"What?"-The girl couldn't help but to ask, she needed to hear this again.

Otherwise, she will believe that she is going crazy.

"I-I...Already knew...That you liked me...In _that_ way."-Gingka's voice was trembling, and he couldn't help but to play with his own hands.

He was trying his best to look at her directly in the eyes but in the end, he just couldn't.

"Since when?"-The young mechanic asked. She couldn't think of anything else.

"Well...I kinda uh..."-Gingka started to laugh nervously.-"Hikaru told me a long time ago..."-

Madoka felt the loud lightning of betrayal striking through her body.

 _'Hikaru, I trusted you!'-_

"And...Uh...Well I...At first I didn't believed her."-Gingka admitted while scratching the back of his neck.-"I thought that maybe she was crazy or something...Or that she was just playing but...She told me about how you sometimes act around me. And I started to observe you more carefully and...I can't deny that your eyes sparkle from time to time whenever we are together, and-"-

Her eyes sparkle for him?

Huh...She didn't really noticed that.

"The way your voice rises a higher pitch when you are mad at me, how your ears turn pink whenever I say something nice about you...O-or how those little streaks of hair in your head move whenever you are embarrassed...I don't know...I just...Before this...I never noticed how cute you are."-His blush got even stronger with every word he said.

Madoka didn't knew what to say...She wasn't even aware about those things!

But he was...

Huh...He has been noticing her more than she could ever imagine.

Not sure if this is good or bad.

"Aw geez...I can't believe I said all those things to you..."-Gingka giggled, his laughter sounded so nervous it kinda seemed as if he was about to cry out of angst.-"Feels good, though! To...Finally get this out of my chest...Madoka, can I ask you something?"-

The young blue-eyed mechanic didn't answered with words but with a faint sound that sounded as if she was asking 'What?'

"When did you exactly huh...Started to feel this way?"-He asked with a bit of fear on his voice.

Madoka froze again...Should she really tell him?

Why does he even want to know?

Nevertheless, she might as well answer his question.

"Uh...I-I...I don't know..."-She whispered and looked down, then sighed.-"Is been such a long time...You are just so...Brave, and cute...And reckless, and strong. And your heart is so pure...I don't know when I started to realize I was falling for you but...I think it was from the day where you got sick...I-I don't know...Is like my heart just started to feel weird while I was taking care of you and...O-oh my gosh, this is so stupid."-

"N-no! It's amazing! That means..."-Gingka took a deep breath and then smiled nervously.-"That means I got to fall in love with you first!"-

.

.

.

"What?"-

Is it possible to feel so happy, confused, scared, and nervous at the same time?

"Y-yeah! I!..."-The legendary blader took another deep breath and tried to look as relaxed as possible, his hands were still shaking a little bit, but he did looked better.-"I couldn't help it but...That night I saw you repairing Pegasus for the first time...Yeah...I've been feeling like that ever since then."-

"And...Why didn't you said anything?"-Madoka was still in shock, but she did felt like she could talk.

"B-because I was afraid you didn't felt the same way!"-Gingka blushed hard again.-"A-and when I found out that you did felt the same way...I wanted to wait until you were ready! I just...I just didn't wanted to lose the chance to...You k-know...To be more than friends...Does that make sense?"-

As the redheaded boy looked up with a sheepish smile, he noticed how Madoka's eyes started to get flooded with tears.

"W-why are you crying?"-

Instead of an answer, he received a laugh in response.

"Why are you laughing?"-

The blue-eyed brunette brushed as many tears as she could off her face.

"I-I j-just...I don't know..."-She whimpered.-"I...I wanted to tell you for so long but...I was afraid...B-But."-

Madoka laughed again.

"This whole time...Turns out I didn't had anything to be afraid of..."-The young mechanic whispered before another whimper.-"I guess...I'm very happy..."-

"Then why are you crying?"-Gingka put a hand on top of hers in order to comfort her.

"Is just relief, that's all."-She giggled before brushing one of her tears.

The young blader didn't knew how to stop her from crying, so he opted for inclining onto her direction and to wrap his arms around her.

Something she didn't objected in the slightest.

* * *

"Wait, you were jealous of Aleksei the whole time?"-Madoka asked with a look full of surprise.

"How couldn't I?! He was this smart astronaut and you were so...Hypnotized with him."-Gingka pouted and looked embarrassed.

"I was hypnotized by his work! He and I are just friends, Gingka! You know that!"-Madoka giggled.

"Tell that to Masamune."-Gingka mumbled.

"Wait, what?"-

From a near by bush, three little kids were watching the young couple talk the night away. Needless to say, those kids were absolutely happy with what their plan had accomplished.

"I told you it was going to work."-Yu whispered with a small laugh.

"Huh. Guess you were right."-Kenta smiled, he was literally desperate to make this happen and couldn't believe that it was still going on right in front of him.

Gingka and Madoka hadn't moved from their original spot and kept sorting out their feelings. Occasionally touching hands or noses, it was so disgustingly adorable.

"So, that means Gingkie and Madoka are going to live happily ever after?"-Tithi asked with a smile, he was bouncing with happiness after watching them together.

"I sure hope so."-Kenta nodded.-"But...I think Madoka is going to kill you both for this...And maybe me too when she finds out I was part of this the whole time."-He could feel the cold sweat going through his neck.

"Oh please, Kenchi. As if they could hear us say-"-

 _"Guys!"-_

The three friends didn't wasted a second before running away from the bush.

"They know!"-

The End.

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
